Sooner Than Later
by Illys
Summary: Sonic is forced to nurse Tails to health after an encounter with a car in Station Square. Ironically, Tails is female... short story. -Japanese Sonic Universe-


**Sooner Than Later**

A fanfiction of Sonic the Hedgehog

By

Jeanette 'Illys' Hansen

Contact at: www.knothole.info

---------------------------

Disclaimer: This is a non-profit work of fiction, in no way earning the author monetary gain. Sonic the Hedgehog and all associated characters are properties of Sega of Japan or DiC, and are used without license. This work may be distributed freely under the conditions that none of the text is changed, and that the author's name remains with the work.

---------------------------

Author's note: While most of you are probably already farmiliar with 'A Different Sky' and it's related works, this story is set in the Sonic Adventure continuity. This work is something I had 'hanging in the rafters' – that is to say, planned out, but never really written seriously. One of my everyday pokers (Cgmyers) harassed me endlessly (still does!) to get some work done on this story. He even did a few fanart pictures you can see at knothole.info .

Yes.. well.. Again, Tails in this story is a female – born and always been, though the matter has become clear for Sonic only of recent. Tails was out shopping and, by some twist of circumstance, had a bad run-in with a poorly-steered vehicle. She ended up with a dislocation of the hip and a fracture of her tibia – and Sonic has been acting as a makeshift nurse. Of course, caring for someone hand and foot can create some unusual tensions in a relationship.

This is really only a short as it is written here. My hubby seems to think it functions best as a short rather than extending it. Meanwhile Cgmyers aches to have me write more on it.. and my interest in reconstructing 'You've Grown' continues. For those who haven't any experience with my other series, the storyline in the SatAM universe is such: 'A Different Sky' – the longest – Tails' transition into puberty in Knothole and the complications that follow. 'You've Grown' – a first-person eight-chapter lemon, taking place on the floating island about 2 years after the end of ADS (available only by email request). And then 'Wildchild', taking place 2 years further after YG.

Enjoy the reading, and please, do give a thorough review!

---------------------------

_Breath, blush, heart pounding, fur against fur, confusion. Awake._

Sonic's ears rang with his own panting as he startled awake. The echoes of a frenzied dream still bounced about in his mind, the glow refusing to fade, the adrenalin staying deep in his blood. There, against his arm, the soft form of Tails, sleeping on her side, quiet and warm and –

And tantalizingly close. The blush worsened – she had wrapped her arms around his left, breathing warmly and her chest rising and falling softly against his shoulder.

He was near breaking out in a cold sweat. Tails was _so_ soft and warm. It was the closeness that got to him – her peaceful slumber, his mind wandering. She shifted and nuzzled against the pillow, her hair brushing the rim of his ear. Sonic's fingers twitched, nervously, tensely. He felt a tightness in his throat that failed to fade. A battle wailed inside him. Now? _Never!_ Maybe? _Yes!_

Half of him tucked away inside somewhere safe and secure. The rest leaned on his side, turned, and started nuzzling at Tails' left ear.

A warm breath, a shudder, a sigh from the young vixen. _Ah._ Sonic sighed, breathing in a scent of conditioner and Tails. It was a good scent – a clean, heady breath of what once was only a friend.

Tails began to squirm as Sonic nosed gently in the fine hairs of her ear. _Yes._ Whatever drove the desire, it wasn't sudden. Months of learning her. Months of squandering away that instinct. _No._

_Don't join me in my bed. _Sonic swallowed and lapped at the outer rim of Tails' ear. _Don't tease me like this._ The female form shivered again and clung tighter to his arm.

_I could have Amy whenever I wanted. You don't know what you're doing, do you?_

He wriggled his arm out of her grip and slipped it under her shoulder, pulling her full up against him. Her eyes began to flutter open, as his breath flickered again into her ear. "_Sonic?_"

_No, of course I don't know what I'm doing._

"_Ah!_" A gasp as he licked at the sensitive ear again. This time Tails, shaking through her whole form. "_Tails." _Was a whisper in her ear, a mumbled plea.

There was an whimpering groan from Tails – a rumble and whine from her throat that was uncertain and awkward. It was a tug on Sonic's gut, almost a desire that brought his hands tighter around her form under the warm covers. He brought his muzzle down to the nape of her neck, breathing more of fox scent.

"Sonic? What are you doi-" Tails' voice was a high squeak as a warm spot nudged against her stomach, where the hedgehog lay in close proximity. "_ieng-_" Her voice got caught in her throat, dieing away in a squeak.

There at the spot where his nose and lips rooted through her fur, could Sonic feel the rampant pattern of Tails' heartbeat. He pressed his nose against that spot below the corner of her jaw, going after the musky scent of her fur. There was a smell that he soon identified as _fox_ – a smell that lingered just at the skin underneath Tails' thick double-coat of fur, and was identifiably the kit's own.

No, not kit – definitely not kit. There were two soft, warm bumps under her great ruff of chest fur that pressed against him now that he dared hold her close. His heart raced faster, and his head swum as she wiggled in his tight embrace – Sonic's finger trembled against Tails' back, and he pressed a warm tongue against the part he had made in her white neckfur, grooming the hairs down.

Tails shivered uncontrollably, the sensations bringing her out of a frozen state. She pushed her shoulder into him, writhing and closing her eyes in a moment of panic. "N – No! Sonic! Stop!" She cried out, pushing him away at length, though the covers resisted, having them both wrapped in a warm cocoon.

The minute seemed to stretch into an eternity of time, where the dark room was disturbed only by the sound of the young vixen's panting, and the overpowering throb of Sonic's heart in his throat. She was halfway luminescent, her white colorings caught by the faint moonlight that penetrated the room. On her face was a look of disbelief – for him it felt almost as if it were one of fear.

Yes – perhaps fear. He loosened the covers that kept him too close for the awkward moment, and drew back onto his knees, swallowing a lump that had risen in his throat. Sonic turned his gaze to the rumpled blanket at his side, and felt a blush of inner fury rise in his cheeks.

How dumb could he be, the hero of the planet? Tails, his closest ally, a friend, and more recently a victim and someone who needed his care more than ever – she didn't need him lusting after her. No, not now, and probably not ever. It was a choking, guilty anger, reflected upon himself for letting a moment's desire override his better judgement.

Long moments passed as he stared down, unseeing, at the blanket. Before him Tails' breaths had grown slower, less strained, and there was a small, half-hearted laugh from her. It broke Sonic's flushed reverie.

"You know what's funny?" Her voice was a good bit calmer than her protests of minutes ago.

He didn't really answer, but looked up, the moment's angst lost to Tails' seemingly inappropriate air of wry humor.

"I'm worse than Amy. Really Sonic.." She made a soft sound, expelling a breath that sounded much like a huff of disgust. Her orange shoulders turned away from him, and she moved her legs from under the covers, turning to the edge of the bed. "... I'm sorry."

The words were a bit confusing to the dark blue hedgehog as he watched Tails' back lean over to lift herself awkwardly from the bed – but before he thought about what he was doing, his hand shot out and caught her shoulder. She froze and stiffened at the contact, the feel of the warm fingers and the tips of his claws an oddly intimate sensation through her fur.

"What do you mean?"

She turned her face to him halfway over her shoulder, staying teetering over the edge of the bed, toes touching the floor. "Well.. Sonic.. She's never crept into your bed complaining about nightmares, has she?"

Sonic loosened his grip, shifting from his somewhat rigid stance. His face was a little wrinkled for a moment as he contemplated her answer, trying to figure out her point, the corner of an idea creeping into his expression. "No... but she doesn't live here. I'm sure she would on a moment's notice." A visible shiver ran through his stiff quills, creating an odd rattle in the quiet room.

Again, that almost haughty, ironic half-laugh from Tails. "She may not have ever been in my position, but she's not harassing you like I am."

At this the foxes' fur tinted darkly across her cheeks, and Sonic creased his brow. He rubbed his nose again, then continued pressing to get a clarification out of Tails. "You're saying nonesense. Amy is the embodiment of harrassment – at least when it comes to me."

Tails' lips drew into a long line, her face half between smiling and the verge of saying something. It came out rather suddenly and in an awkward stream, with each sentance causing Sonic to draw straighter up at his seat.

"I've known all along you've had a hard time dealing with me as a girl. You do your best not to look at me when you carry me between rooms. You're no good at hiding a blush, and you shake when helping me bathe. And more recently, when you were helping me in walking, I felt-" The sentance was left hanging as Sonic dove his hands to his lap, suddenly unable to look her staight in the eye.

"I should never have even thought of you that way. It's my fault." He was nearly babbling, spilling guilty words. "You're like a younger broth-" He frowed, eyes still focused on the far wall. "Sister to me, not just some gir-"

"But I am a girl." As if stating the obvious was going to resolve the situation. Tails' form had slumped though, her back only half turned to him and her eyes now on her hands, folded loosely together upon a leg she had drawn back up onto the bed. "It didn't seem to matter, all these years, but..."

Sonic's lips crossed eachother in an unsure pucker, as if he wanted to continue berating himself, but had the benefit of experience from interrupting a girl from Amy's ever-so-effective lessons with a mallet.

Though silence seemed to have fallen again, and it squeezed a question out of him. "Why not?"

Tails' eyes lifted to return his gaze directly, and for a moment Sonic was fearful he'd gained himself a mallet attack. The nervous shiver about to run down his back was relieved instantly as Tails began to laugh.

"Do you think, with everything we've done in our short lives, I've had time to mull all that over? That Robotnik, machine work, and fighting alongside you really gave me an excuse to try and be a girl?"

He couldn't help his own small chuckle, but it died away as the subject came back to mind. "I'm still sorry for.. For treating you like that."

She turned her face down to her paws again, a half-smile on her lips and her figure suddenly looking tired. He thought, as she absorbed his words, that she seemed to glow lightly as moonlight outlined her more clearly from the clearing weather outside the window.

"I'm sorry too, Sonic. But I'm not -" She let a sigh of breath unconsciously, looking for the right words, "I'm not sorry to be a girl."

The words were all that lingered in the air for a long minute, Sonic's eyes distant as he looked at his younger companion in the dimness. They probably didn't really penetrate his (as some called it) thick skull, but Tails didn't blame him as she drew up onto her feet, giving him more of a smile. "Good night, Sonic."

He was still staring at where she had sat on his bed as she passed through his bedroom door, limping slowly and almost completely silent. Her tailtips caressed the edge of the door as she passed, and gracefully pulled it shut.

The moonlight had crept a few inches further up onto the rumpled blankets and then faded away when Sonic was again on his back in the bed, staring up to the cieling. His thoughts remained with him when he passed unaware into dreams, where a moon-tinged shape seduced his desires and unguarded thoughts.

O/

The steam rising from the touch-hot mug was a wonderfully relaxing sensation, scented richly of cream and chocolate. Tails swirled the cocoa about, watching the dab of whipped cream melt into the dark liquid, and felt her stomach rumble. The treat in her hands was all too warm to imbibe, but the smell was a sweet torture. She was curled up on one of the living room's overstuffed maroon easy chairs, her frame turned sideways and cradled by the armrests as the TV played a muffled weather report. March was reluctant to give over to spring, evidenced by a large low-pressure front that was threatening snow.

_Oooh_... Tails shivered and wiggled deeper into the chair. Her winter fur did wonders to keep out cold and damp, but it seemed like the winter had overstayed it's welcome.

In the background a loud offtune wail sounded from down the hall. Sonic was in his bedroom, yowling in time with some odd metal band and wiling away the time by lifting weights. Tails had forbade him to order a full workout bench, as their apartment complex was more than well equipped with excersize equipment, but Sonic managed to bring home a few hand weights anyways. _You think speed is the only skill a hero needs?_ He had said when carrying the heavy box home, a half-cocked grin on his face.

A particularly painful off-key screech made Tails' ears fold reflexively back. His speakers drowned out most of his drowned-cat attempts at singing, but some carried through especially well. She grumbled a bit under her breath, then settled deeper into the chair. A glance at the surface of her mug looked inviting, as much of the steam had siphoned off into the room. She lifted the cup carefully to her lips and made ready to sip -

_BAM! "_SONIC! I'm heeeeere!"

The molten-hot cacao lept life-like from the mug and splashed her chin, then soaked her neckruff and chest below. Tails cried out in shock and veritably launched out of her chair, dropping the ceramic cup on the floor and spilling the rest of the contents. She fanned frantically at her pelt as the hot liquid soaked in and dribbled down her shock-white belly – then looked gapingly up.

There stood an atrocity of pink and red, Amy Rose in an out of season red coat with white lining. She was stock-still, staring Tails straight in the face and on the verge of laughter for the sight of Tails. The fox frowned, a hint of annoyance rising in her at the sight of Sonic's permanent fangirl.

"Tails, everything okay out there?" Came Sonic's voice over the metallic twangs of his stereo from down the hallway. He'd heard Tails yelp, though apperantly not the door from Amy's explosion-like entrance.

"I'm fine!" Tails hollered back, then turned fuming eyes again upon Amy. The pink hedgehog had begun to shake in silent laughter, her overlarge gloves curled up over her cheeks and nose in a pitiful attempt to hide her amusement. Anger rose up in Tails like a lit candle, and she shot a _'this is all your fault'_ glance to Amy. She drew a deep, disgusted breath, and turned her head to the hallway. "Sonic, you have company!" She shouted. _Let Sonic suffer a bit_, she mused, bending over to pick up the spilled mug from the floor. _If he weren't such a weakling in the first place around this girl_...

Down the hall the music came to a sudden halt in the middle of a heavy guitar solo, and Sonic came streaking into the living room with a happy inquery of "Oh? Who?". Tails had already turned her back to him and Amy, heading to the kitchen to clean herself up. She gave Sonic no answer but a flick of her tails – then erupted into a vindictive grin as the hedgehog yelped something high pitched that sounded remotely like '_Amy!_'. There sounded a farmiliar, hyperactive squeal, and in her mind's eye Tails saw Amy land on Sonic, knocking him to the ground.

"Ack! Amy, no-!" Sonic's voice, slightly panicked and a bit out of his normal octave came through the doorway into the kitchen. Tails was taking her time cleaning her fur with a wet rag, enjoying the sounds of battle from the living room.

"Oh, Sonic, come onnn..." A high-pitched giggle, then a croon from Amy. "Not even a little one? I haven't seen you for so loong.."

"No!" The sounds of rustling and struggling, apperantly Sonic's quills against the hardwood floor. "_Ah!_" Giggles erupted again, and Sonic growled. "Let me up, Amy, I mean it!"

"Ooh! You're _ticklish!_"

"Amy, no – no – AH! _No_!"

"I'll stop if you _kiss_ me, Sonikku-darling..." Tails could just _hear_ the sickly-sweetness dripping off Amy's words, and she stifled a laugh with a hand, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"...no, _NO!_" The rustlings and grunts from Sonic stopped, and in Tails' mind's eye, a heavily practiced pout crossed Amy's features.

"_Soonic_..." A real whine. Amy was the master of manipulation. "You've been hiding away a whole _month_ and you won't so much as call your best girl? Come on, just a little smooch.."

There was a moment's quiet, then an exaspirated call from the living room. "Tails! Come help me!"

Tails finally pulled straight from her position against the counter and tried to straighten her face. Sonic, what a weakling. He could lay waste to an army of robots, but he was a ten-year-old again in the clutches of one over-enthusiastic pink hedgehog. The vixen rolled her eyes, set down the wet rag she had been using, and padded into the living room.

There on the floor was a blushing, unhappy-looking Sonic, his hands locked in desparation with Amy's to keep her from tickling him further. The pink hedgehog had settled herself upon Sonic's stomach, knees tucked tight at his sides to prevent him from squirming away and her puckered lips straining to contact with Sonic's cheek.

Tails stood a moment taking in the sight – and suddenly a flare of some hot emotion surfaced in her cheeks that she couldn't quite put into words. Amy had toppled Sonic countless times like this before, ever ready to test Sonic's tolerance, and it had _never_ made Tails react quite this way before. Sonic's panicked eyes were focused on her face, lips mouthing '_do something_!' as he strained to keep his face out of Amy's reach.

The words were out of her lips before they even formulated in her mind. "You could have at least said 'Hello' before trying to fuck him on the living room floor!"

Everything froze as Tails' angry voice finished echoing off the walls, the sound still loud in the vixen's own ears as she realized what she had said. On the floor Sonic stared at her, wide-eyed, turning a beet red in his cheeks and then turning his face away from her. Likewise, Amy had drawn up, not releasing Sonic's hands, and staring at Tails as if she had just grown a second nose.

"I mean..." Tails' fists shook at her sides, her voice lower and her eyes failing to take in the room's details as she continued. "Any normal person would at least ask how I was before laughing in my face."

It was quiet for an awkward long minute as Amy absorbed the words, her shocked expression turning into a softer frown. "Oh.. I .. I'm sorry, Tails.."

The words were earnest enough, but she hadn't moved from Sonic's prone form, his hands now having released Amy's and laying limp at the sides of her knees. The sight brought up a new flare of anger in Tails, before she forgave Amy. Her voice was colder the second time she spoke.

"And who in the world do you think you are, bursting in our apartment and pouncing on Sonic like that!"

Tails saw a twitch go through Sonic's shoulders as he heard the tone, but he remained facing away from both of them passively. She wanted to speak to Sonic, to apologize for embarassing him like that, but Amy's righteous indignation leapt in the way.

"Who? Who?" Amy's eyes narrowed as she looked at Tails. "His best girl, that's who!"

Tails snorted. "Did you ever ask him if he wanted you to treat him like that?"

Amy was quiet a moment, as if considering, but retorted before she let Tails get the upper hand. "He would have told me a long time ago if it weren't alright."

Another twitch from Sonic, this time of an eartip. He said nothing though, and Tails suddenly understood that he was fearful of reproach from either girl. Amy seemed to notice it too, for she leaned closer to Sonic, giving Tails a glance out of the corner of her eye. "Isn't that right, Sonikku-sweetheart? You like it, don't you...?"

Tails shook at the obvious challenge from Amy, and she gritted her teeth.

The answer was ever so soft. "Please get off of me, Amy..."

Tails could see the pink hedgehog's brow crease, where she paused from her question. But she obeyed Sonic anyways, drawing stiffly up from him and then offering him a hand. He didn't take it though, using his arms to hoist himself up to his full height and look over both of the girl's heads.

Amy was the one to break the awkward silence, stepping forward to snake an arm around Sonic's. "Are you alright, darling?"

Sonic went stiff at the term of endearment, but answered in a quiet 'I'm fine.' Amy seemed not to take the hint, leaning closer to the cobalt hedgehog as if to try and figure out his mysterious coldness. He was acting strangely – cold instead of nervous and flightly. As she got closer, a squeak came from Tails' direction – and Amy couldn't resist a barb.

"What in the world is wrong with you today, Tails? You're normally such a polite little boy. You've got him to yourself almost every day."

Tails' brow furrowed at the words 'polite little boy'. She shifted on her legs, muscles tightening as if ready to pounce on Amy.

"Besides, it's not as if you want to date him, Tails." A haughty laugh came from Amy as she looked up into Sonic's unreadable face. "Even though he's so very shy about going out with me..."

A sly thought came into Tails' mind, and she relaxed just an inch. "Perhaps..." And a grin snuck across her relaxing features, "Just perhaps I do want that, Amy."

Amy froze again, as if someone had applied a large block of ice to her bare back. "Wha-?"

"I said..." Tails' evil grin grew wider. "I think I do want Sonic like that, Amy."

The pink hedgehog gave Tails an incredulous look, and her hands loosened on Sonic's arm. She turned her face to look up into Sonic's, her voice now less certain. "He... He can't mean that, can he Sonic? You... You're not..."

Tails' eyes flickered up to Sonic's face, and saw a farmiliar grin quirking in the corner of the hedgehog's mouth. As Amy's eyes grew wider, so did the smile – a perfectly constructed mix of innocent wonder and malevolent mirth. Amy soaked it up like a cat to milk.

"No.. No way.." She was stuttering, and quickly let go of Sonic's arm, repeating herself as if it were a way to beg Sonic to deny it. When no words came from the cobalt hedgehog, she drew slowly away – then shot Tails a pale look. "Don't think I believe you for a second, Miles Prower!" Then shot out of the door, slamming it almost as loudly as when she had entered.

It took what seemed like ages for the roars of laughter to fade away, the tension of Amy's invasion seeping out of the room as Sonic and Tails egged eachother on. One would laugh themselves out of breath, look into the other's eyes, and break out again in peals of whole-hearted laughter. Tails had to wipe tears out of her eyes by the time Sonic had regained control of himself, drawing up from being doubled-over. He had a twinkle in his eye before saying, in a very matter of fact tone,

"Our reputation is so ruined..."


End file.
